Compared with a traditional screen, a flexible screen has obvious advantages. The flexible screen is not only slim and light in volume, but also lower in power consumption than an original component, which is beneficial for improving a battery life of a device. Also, based on characteristics of the flexible, such as bendability and good flexibility, durability of the flexible screen is also greatly higher than that of the screen before, and the probability of accidental damage on the device is also reduced.
In the prior art, the flexible screen is applied to a terminal, so as to obtain a foldable terminal. When using an existing foldable terminal, the inventor discovers that there is a radius difference between an outer surface and an inner surface while the terminal is bent. The outer surface has a large length at a bending location, such that wrinkles tend to appear at the bending location of the terminal when the terminal is unfolded.